


“I don’t sing.”

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I don’t sing.”

Kyouko Kirigiri stared down at her lap. The lighting in the room tinged everything blue, causing everyone’s skin to glow various shades of purple. Art had been painted onto the walls using spray paint and stencils; they bore winding wisps of sunset hues, smudges of white and the odd greenish planet here and there. Them, along with the black marble table and two sleek sofas, gave the room an outer space feel. A widescreen television was attached to one of the walls and Yasuhiro Hagakure was kneeling in front of it.

“You guys won’t believe how long it took me to find a karaoke machine with four microphones,” he said as he browsed through the available songs. “Most of them only let two people sing at a time, ‘right? This is twice the fun.”

Behind him, Touko Fukawa shifted and the sofa squeaked beneath her. She moved again, deliberately, and Kyouko had the feeling that Touko did so to show anyone who may have heard that the noise didn’t come from her but the sofa. The sofa required several more wiggles before it made the noise again and Touko only ceased when Byakuya Togami glared at her.

He muttered something Kyouko didn’t hear, though she watched his lips as he spoke and she suspected he just told Touko to keep still.

“Four sounds fine,” Byakuya then said at an audible volume, his arms folded over his chest. “I don’t plan on participating so only one of you will have to sit out while the others play.”

Aoi Asahina, seated opposite him, jerked her attention away from Yasuhiro. She quirked her eyebrows. “I didn’t think someone like you would be self-conscious about singing.”

“Of course I’m not.” Byakuya turned his head slightly to one side. “I just don’t care for it.”

Touko bit at a fingernail. “I don’t plan on joining in either! Y-You’ll just laugh at me.”

Makoto Naegi scratched his nose, not meeting Aoi’s gaze.

“Now look what you’ve done.” Aoi scrunched up her nose and pouted. “You’re getting everyone worked up over nothing because you can’t sing well or whatever your problem is.”

Byakuya started to complain but Aoi talked over him.

“It’s just a bit of fun, that’s all,” she said cheerfully. “No one’s going to be rating you or anything.”

“Except the machine,” Yasuhiro piped up, glancing at her from over his shoulder.

“... Well, okay, but that’s just a computer,” Aoi said. “What does a computer know about how well someone sings? It doesn’t even have ears or a brain.” She rocked herself forward and walked over to Yasuhiro, snatching up a microphone from the table along the way. “I’m not scared so I’ll sing the first song to kick things off, okay?” Aoi punched the air with one fist, eyes determined. “Anyone want to join me? Kirigiri-chan? Naegi?”

Kyouko raised her hands and got to her feet as well. “It wouldn’t be fair to make you do it by yourself, especially on the first song, so I’ll sing with you.”

“Yay, Kirigiri-chan!” Aoi clapped. “Anyone else?”

“What about you, Naegi-kun?” asked Kyouko, turning to Makoto.

Makoto twitched. “Me? I think I’ll join in after this song.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile.

“And I’ll sing when Naegi-chi does,” Yasuhiro said. He widened his eyes and clicked his fingers. “Hey, you know what we should do? We should have a duet battle, ‘right? Me and Asahina-chi versus Kirigiri-chi and Naegi-chi. And Togami-chi can team up with Fukawa-chi.”

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. “Weren’t you listening?” He lifted his wine glass off the table. “I said I’m not going to sing.”

“We’ll see,” Aoi said, flapping a hand in his direction. Yasuhiro stepped aside so she could choose a song. “Hm... What about The Bridge to Glory? They played it on TV during the Athens Olympics. It’s slow so it shouldn’t be too hard to sing.”

Kyouko nodded and picked up a microphone.

Yasuhiro slumped down next to Makoto and kicked up his legs, resting his feet on the table in the centre of the room.

Touko and Byakuya turned their heads simultaneously so they could read the lyrics on screen.

The song lasted five minutes. Keeping in time wasn’t too hard though Kyouko wavered on a few notes. She vaguely recalled the song but doubted she remembered it from the coverage of the Olympics. A few times, Aoi bumped against her hips against her, nearly knocking Kyouko over on the first impact, but the rest of the bumps were mutual. By the end, Kyouko had gone from standing rigidly to faintly swaying.

Aoi got into it the most, grinning and rubbing her knuckles across her eyes at the song's conclusion.

“Asahina-chi?” asked Yasuhiro. He extended a hand.

“I’m okay,” Aoi said, sniffing. “It... It just reminds me of Sakura-chan, that’s all. So who’s next? Naegi-kun?” She rounded on him. “You can choose a song for you and Kirigiri-chan, and then me and Hagakure will sing it and Togami and Fukawa-chan will sing it last.”

Byakuya grumbled.

Makoto went to select a song and Aoi sat next to Yasuhiro, her hands clasped together. He chose A Cruel Angel’s Thesis.

Kyouko smiled at Makoto’s choice and the song started to play. She would have said he sang better than she expected but she hadn’t given it that much thought. His singing impressed her anyway, shaky at first but readily growing more confident, and he bobbed his head to the music as he tapped his foot.

Afterwards, they handed their microphones to the next singers and sat down.

Byakuya crossed one leg over the other. Touko chewed on a fingernail, watching the performance sidelong. Yasuhiro was off key and Kyouko doubted the karaoke machine would reward him points for enthusiasm, whereas Aoi sang with less passion than before.

“I don’t think I’ve seen the show this is from,” Aoi said, fidgeting with the microphone once the song finished. “Usually I just watch television for sports.” She held it out for someone else to take.

Touko seized a handful of skirt and glanced at Byakuya.

“... I don’t sing,” Byakuya said.

“Me neither,” Touko agreed quickly.

Kyouko frowned at her.

“You can choose the next song,” Yasuhiro promised, waggling the microphone. “I’m sure you’ve got a lovely voice, Togami-chi! At least when you’re not saying those cruel things like you usually do...” His mouth sagged but when he thumped himself on the chest, he brightened up immediately. “You’ve got this JPop vibe going on, ‘right?”

Byakuya didn’t bother giving that a response.

Makoto said, “We’ve all had a go and Togami-kun, you’re the one who hired this room for us. No one’s going to make fun of you because you’re not good at singing.”

“I never said it was because I’m not good at singing.” Byakuya set down his glass of wine and jolted to his feet, taking the microphone from Yasuhiro. He marched to the front of the room. “One song. That’s it, and you’re to never speak of this again.”

Touko accepted Aoi’s microphone and joined Byakuya.

The song started and inevitably ended.

“... So,” said Yasuhiro after an uncomfortable silence. He coughed. “Togami-chi... Who do you think sang it better? Me and Asahina-chi or Naegi-chi and Kirigiri-chi?”

The others gave him a dirty look.

Byakuya flushed.

“It was just a bad song,” Touko said, looking at Byakuya. “I mean h-how can you expect us to sing something out of an... an anime?”

“A good anime,” Yasuhiro told her, cupping the back of his head and reclining.

“It’s anime all the same. I’m sure we’ll sing better with a different song.” Touko peeked at Byakuya. “R-Right, Byakuya-sama?”

“... Right,” Byakuya said. “Fukawa, you choose the next song. I’ll have one more round.”

Touko flicked through the list of songs, settling on something called Miracle by GReeeeN.

Aoi leaned forward and raised a finger. “If you get stage fright again, Fukawa-chan, just imagine everyone in their underwear.”

Yasuhiro waved both of his arms frantically. “Don’t do that! I’m not wearing my good pair!”

Kyouko suppressed a smile and turned to Touko. “Try to block out everyone else and focus solely on the song.”

“You can do it, Fukawa-san!” Makoto cheered, and he was met with murmurs of agreement.

Touko’s cheeks coloured and she tightened her hold on the microphone.

The song had a more upbeat tempo than Kyouko anticipated. Byakuya seemed to not recognise the song either and had expected something different as well - a sorrowful love song most likely - and he stole a confused glance at Touko before turning back to the screen so he could read the lyrics.

Inhaling shakily, Touko sang the first line. “Tomorrow, I’ll love you even more than today...”

Yasuhiro tittered behind his hand. Aoi elbowed him and flashed Touko a thumbs up.

As the song went on, Touko sang a bit louder and stopped wringing her hands together so much. She bounced lightly on her heels, voice strengthening, and her boost in confidence had an effect on Byakuya who sang along with less reluctance than before, partly because he didn’t want to be shown up. The only opportunities the others had to see their faces were when Byakuya and Touko turned briefly toward each other during certain lines, lingering longest on ‘You gave me a look that I’d never seen before’.

After they finished, Aoi almost pounced on Touko. “Your voice is so pretty, Fukawa-chan! You’ve got to sing that song with me.”

“I... I don’t want to,” Touko said, forcing herself to not yield to the smile threatening to prick the corners of her mouth.

Yasuhiro tried to wrap his arm around Byakuya’s neck in a celebratory head lock, but Byakuya managed to dodge out of the way.

Kyouko cleared her throat. “Fukawa-san should rest her voice so she doesn’t strain it. I suggest she and Togami-kun take a break while we perform the next song.”

Byakuya scowled at the thinly veiled command but sat down with Touko.

The other four sang the same song on the condition that they sing Call Me Maybe afterwards, as requested by Yasuhiro. For the most part, Kyouko positioned her body forward, but she checked on Byakuya and Touko a couple of times.

When they reached the line, ‘Just my left palm softly wrapped around your right palm’, Kyouko noticed that Byakuya had laced his fingers through Touko’s. Kyouko grinned.

“Our meeting was a small event in a big world. The fact that we met, that’s a miracle," she sang.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon. You should listen to the songs mentioned in this and I'm glad finding and listening to them didn't take me as long as that time I found and watched various cult classic movies for an earlier fic.


End file.
